The Baljeatles -A P&F Fan fic
by amandamay3711
Summary: Since I saw the episode The Baljeatles, I love it and the song in it! I was also making my own characters so I put two of them in the episode to make it look like what would happen if they were in the episode! Enjoy! My Characters: Tara & Shelby Joy


The Baljeatles - A P&F Fanfiction version!

Episode release date: July 25, 2009

Disney XD date: August 7, 2009

Disney Channel Spain: December 26, 2009

It was a beautiful day in Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and their new 10 years old friend with long black velvet hair named Tara are resting under the tree in the backyard with Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. But they were irritated by the sound of a terrible wailing sound in the distance. Phineas dislikes it so much that his face cringes up. "Okay, what the heck _is_ that sound?" Phineas asked. "I dunno." Tara replied holding on to her ears in pain. " But whatever this wailing noise is, it smacked me in the face!" Then Phineas already hated it and need for it to be stopped. "Come on, Ferb, and Tara, I know what we're _not_ gonna do today: we're not gonna figure out what we _are_ gonna do today as long as that noise keeps up." "Yes," Tara shouted "Please before I holler across the neighborhood for 'em to shut up!" Then the four of them leave.

In P&F's house, their older and _(wanting to get her brothers grounded)_ sister Candace Flynn slams open her window also irritated by the crying sound. "IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT RACKET I AM _SO_ GONNA BUST YOU…" But then, she noticed that the tri have already left. "Empty...backyard?!" "Candace, stop trying to bust your backyard." Candace's Japanese-American friend Stacy Hirano demanded as she closes the window. "Well, at least you 'busted' that baby-like wailing." Tara's African american BF Shelby Joy replied sarcastically with a jamaican accent. Then Candace's phone rang. She's leaped for it, fell on the ground, picked it up with her hand, and then got up. "Jeremy! Yes? Yes! We'll see you in a bit. Thanks. No, you get off the phone-" Then her phone disconnects "Hello?" "So what's the scoop?" Stacy asked with curiosity. "Jeremy just invited us to his friend's concert!" Candace cheered in excitement on her crush's phone call. "Ooooooh! A concert?!" Shelby swooned with hearts in her eyes and hands on her cheeks. "How thrillin'! I really need to go to this one! Please Invite me!"

Stacy then sighed heavily because she feels that she has something important to speak about. "Oh, I don't know... Lately I've been feeling like a third wheel around you guys."

"Third wheels always interrupt a couple or maybe if I'm right, try to cheat on 'em, but now that you think about and really care, I don't blame ya." Shelby comforted the Japanese-American girl. Candace spoke for her as well " What? No. I always saw it more like Jeremy and I were two wheels, and you were separate, on a unicycle all 'Doo-doo doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo…' . She then juggles trying to explain what she is talking about, But then she gasps as she finally remembers something.

"Wait a minute! I just thought of something. Jeremy's never given me a nickname!" She then gets a chart with Jeremy's faces from under her bed. She points to it. "I refer you to... The Chart." "Oh, goody. The Chart." Stacy sighted sarcastically and in a bored way. "So what about it?" Shelby questioned. Candace replies "See, Jeremy only calls me 'Candace,' and nothing else. When a guy makes you his girlfriend, he comes up with a nickname for you. A pet name like, 'baby,' "honey,' "Peg-Leg Pete!' His own personal stamp!" Shelby then jumped after hearing the name "Peg-Leg Pete". "Peg-Leg Pete?" Shelby asked. "Lemme guess, Mickey Mouse." "Maybe you should just let whatever happens happen. You know, naturally." Stacy insisted. Candace scoffs in a mocking way. "Naturally?" Right after she said that, the wailing is heard again. Shelby growls in frustration and averts her ears. " _Where_ is that coming from?!" She yells in frustration. "For the luvva dirt, SHUT UP!" SHelby Joy roared at the wailing while clutching onto her Ears for life.

On the street, The trio along with Perry make their way to Baljeet's House which where the wailing is coming from. "Baljeet's house?" Phineas asked. "For such a mild-mannered kid, we wind up here for a lot of weird reasons." "Actually, that's the word I was trying to find to describe Baljeet this whole time! Mild-mannered! No extreme negative emotions! No yelling in anger. Always speaking so polite without most of the emotions at all!" Tara yelled trying to overpower the loud sobbing and after hearing Phineas saying the word that described Baljeet. Well, Until later on sometime… To block the noise, Ferb is shown with dual earplug shaped like fingers. "Ah,I wish I had some earplugs.." Phineas replied. "Me too." Tara groaned. Ferb then gives the two of them dual earplug shaped like fingers. "Thanks, dude!" Phineas and Tara both replied.

They entered the house into Baljeet's room; where they find Baljeet Tjinder holding a guitar and facing the wall while howling. "So, uh... What up 'jeet?" Phineas greeted to get his attention. "And please shut that wailing up!" Tara scolded. Baljeet turned around and was surprised to see them. "OH! uh... Hello my friends, I did not hear you come in." He greeted politely. "Is everything okay?" Phineas asked to find out why Baljeet was crying so much. Then Baljeet then explained NOT in an understandable way. "If by okay, you mean that my life is a meaningless, black cauldron of swirling failure... then yes, everything is groovy." Ferb shoves his earplugs back in. "That's not at all what I meant by '"okay.'" Phineas told him. "What we're trying to say is; 'What are you doing?' Why were you suddenly bawling so loudly?' AND, 'What were you doing before that totally got you into this?"' Tara over pronounced.

"I signed up for a class called "Summer Rocks," believing it was a geology course. It turned out to be a rock-and-roll camp, and no matter how hard I study, I just do not rock! I could actually get an e-" He shivers in fear as he tries to say the letter "F", but because of his phobia, he refuses to. "an- OH! I cannot even say that terrible letter! ineas! erb! Tara! What am I going to do?!" "Well, that was an interesting sound you were getting out of your guitar. I think you'll be just fine!" Phineas comforted to try to make Baljeet feel better. Then Tara interrupts. "More like, no. Because, no offense, but that sound was VERY disturbing for me. But I'm sure you'll be just fine as well!" "That was not my guitar. That was me." Baljeet moans in a somber mood. "I call it 'The Fail Wail.'" Baljeet begins to wail even more, but it sounds even worse when they first heard it. It's as if he's wailing just like Sailor Moon's crying and activating her Supersonic waves! Tara covers her ears again when it smacked her in the face! Phineas really had to snap him outta it. "Baljeet. Baljeet! Whoa! Hey!" Phineas yelled. Tara then let out a long blood curdling shriek so loud that it scared Baljeet to stop his horrendous sobbing. She sighed in relief and in frustration. "Thank you. We can show you how to rock."Phineas advised "Really?" mumbled Baljeet. Phineas said "Absolutely." Tara giggled. "Why not? I'd be VERY glad to teach you! I know how to rock!" "Hey, I think the Fail Wail scared Perry off!" Phineas noticed that Perry is gone.

Perry puts on his fedora, and entering his lair through a tube; he comes out next to an usher. "Ticket, Please." He hands him a ticket. "Right this way, Enjoy the show." Perry's screen shows a black-and-white film, set to ominous music, with close-ups of ticking clocks and outdoor settings before finishing with a shot of Major Monogram crying. "Evil... wait... You... await... Evil... awaits…" "Cut, cut!" Carl calls off-screen. "Oh, come on!" Monogram then turns to Perry. "Sorry, Agent P. Carl's been taking some film classes and now believes I'm stifling his creativity as my cameraman." "Camera artist." Carl call again. Major Monograms continues in a no laughing matter way. "Seems Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying baby supplies all over town. One could only imagine what he's doing. Two can discuss it between themselves; more than two is frankly a waste of our resources. Good luck, Agent P!" Perry then leaves for his new mission that deals with baby supplies. "Okay, once more with feeling!" Carl calls once more. "The agency isn't paying for these classes, are they Carl?" Monogram inquired.

Back at Baljeet's house. Phineas, Ferb, and Tara are striving to get Baljeet to realize that Rock isn't about school work, but he won't understand because of his nationally from India. "I have read every book on the history of rock music." Baljeet answered showing a stack of books. "Gosh, Baljeet, rock and roll isn't about books! It's about letting go and having fun! Rock and roll is a way for you to tell the world how _you_ feel!" Phineas explained. "Yeah, I sing quiet songs when I'm sobbing, I sing hardocre songs when I wanna SCREAM AT OTHERS!" Tara gave Baljeet more advice. "Feel about what?" Tjinder asked again. "Expressing yourself! I mean, what do you do when you're angry?" "Math" is Baljeet's only answer.

"Math."

" ...Okay, well, what about when you're sad?"

"Math!"

"Happy?"

"Ma-ath!"

"So every feeling you have makes you want to do math?" Phineas queried as Math is going to be his only answer. "Come on, You must have somethin' else to do rather than the same old Math!" Tara complained. Still Baljeet wants math. "I do not know if it is so much cause and effect. I do a lot of math! The feelings come and go."

Candace, Stacy and Shelby Joy arrive at a stage with the words "Summer Rocks" The exact same name of the Rock-and-roll camp. "What kind of concert is this?" Stacy questioned. "It's the "Summer Rocks" graduation concert. Jeremy's friend Coltrane is an instructor." Candace said as they walked by people with picnic blankets waiting for tonight's show. She then sees her crush Jeremy and Coltrane talking. " Look, there they are!" " _That's_ Coltrane. He's really cute! Stacy liked how Coltrane looked. "Wow, more like handsome." Shelby corrected. "Hmm, I guess he is." Candace has an idea. "Hey, wait a minute... You like Coltrane!" Stacy thought about it. "Well, I've never actually talked to him before, but…" But Candace wanted to help Stacy in her "third wheel" issue. "Quick, what should we do? Hide? No, wait, pretend you're a talent scout. Ooh, here! I think I have a fake mustache on me!" "Let's just go over and say hi." Stacy said wanting to take this the easy normal way.

"What do you think it means when a girl leaves a fake mustache at your house?" Jeremy said to Coltrane sounding like as if he heard Candace or has read part of her mind already. "Hi Guys!" Candace and Shelby Joy called. "Hey gals!" Jeremy said instead of using the word "girls." Candace joked around. "Ha! "Gals." Yeah, that's me, "the gal." Gosh, when did you start calling me that?"

"Hi, I'm Stacy."

"And I'm Shelby Joy."

" Hey, how ya doin', Stacy? I'm Coltrane." Coltrane greeted nicely. "I like your hair." Stacy remarked. " Thanks. I like your bow. Let me show you round." "Cool!"

"Heeey, Coltrane and Stacyyyy…" Jeremy swooned. "That was easy." Candace and Shelby glared at him. "What?!"

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Inside a giant baby like nursery, Perry emerges from a teddy bear and an alarm goes off. One of Doofenshmirtz' inators called the Nanny-inator enters, grabs Perry, powders and diapers him, and drops him in a playpen. "Awww, congratulations, it's a platypus!" DOofenshmirtz cackles loudly. "What do you think of my new Nanny-inator? Nice, huh? You know what time it is? Evil story time!" He sits down in a rocking chair with a pop-up book. "See, I wrote my new evil scheme in pop-up book format. Once upon a time, yesterday, like a quarter to six, I was watching a nature documentary, and I learned how before a baby's born, its constant companion is the soothing, steady beat of its mother's heart. Even after it's born, the sound of the mother's heartbeat continues to be a safe, calming beacon to a growing child, in some cases up until their early thirties. Suddenly, I was struck with a brilliant idea:" Doof then turns page to a skyline with Doofenshmirtz's heart making a loud "BUM BUM BUM" sound. "-to project the sound of my own heartbeat across the city, causing all the babies to believe that I am their leader! Like the Pied Piper, except... with babies, I will have a mighty baby army, a-and no one would fight back, 'cause, you know... they're babies! Finally, the time came for me to tell you my evil plan in pop-up book form, and I- Oh, I- I'm sorry, the- the book seems to have caught up to us in real time, heh-heh. Anyway, behold! The Bum-Bum-inator!" It is a giant machine with a balloon in the shape of a heart. What the babies REALLY Do? You know, cry all night whatsoever?!

Back at Baljeet's house, Baljeet can never understand what the meaning of rock really is! Phineas explained one more time; "Rock's not about getting good grades and following the rules; it's about rebellion! It's about using music to express your true feelings and emotions! Just play how you feel!" _Then Baljeet plays a single A chord._ "Baljeet, that's- that's just an A chord." "I feel like I want an A!" Baljeet expressed and totally misunderstanding. "This is gonna be harder than we thought." Phineas sighed. Tara was very frustrated on how Baljeet wants an A this and A that all the time. "THERE IS NO GRADE CALLED A 'G' BALJEET! EVEN THOUGH MUSIC HAS A G CHORD!" Tara yelled.

AT the Summer Rocks concert, the sun is setting. It is getting close to show time! Stacy and Coltrane are sitting at a picnic table, and Coltrane is playing bass. "Do you think you could teach me how to play the bass?" Stacy asked. " Let's see if you have big bass player hands." Coltrane replied. "Wow," Shelby replied. "If I learn how to play the bass, I can play 'You Know I'm No Good' like a pro!" Then Candace appeared from a bush trying to imitate a bird. "Bu-GA! Bu-GA! Ooka-ooka-ooka-ooka!" She called. "Uh, excuse me for a second." Stacy excused. Bu-GA! Bu-GA! Ooka-ooka-ooka-ooka!" Candace called again. "I have to go talk to my friend in the bushes." Stacy finished her sentence. "Plus, she's callin' out like a macaw or a doo-doo bird." Shelby complained. "Cool!" Coltrane remarked. "I gotta go get this show started. Save me a dance?"

Stacy walked to Candace still acting like a parrot. "Koo-koo-koo-koo-kooooo! Ki-KA! Ki-KA! Ooka-ooka-ooka-ooka! Eega-eega-eega!" "What are you doin'?" Stacy asked at Candace's weird behavior. "Why are you actin' like a parrot?" Shelby asked irritated. "How's it going with you and Coltrane?" Candace asked with curiosity with her plan going somewhat well. "I think it's going really well! He asked me to save him a dance!" Stacy answered. "He did?" Candace inquired. "What do you think he meant by that?" "I'm pretty sure he meant he wants to dance with me." "Hmmm. Men and their impossible endless riddles!" Candace remarked. "We all know what 'Saving you a dance' means! Like saving me a spot for example!" Shelby exclaimed. "So how's it going with you?" Stacy asked. "Has Jeremy nicknamed you yet?" "No…" was the answer. "Maybe Jeremy just isn't the kind of guy who nicknames people." She continued. "Huh. You could be right." Candace said. Feeling better about the nicknaming thing. "Look! There he comes now!" Stacy said and pointed at Jeremy. But it turns out, Jeremy nicknames his friends! "Yo, T-Bone! Hey, Clammo! What up, Sassy Miss K? Momo! Binkie... Hi Candace, where you been?" Then Stacy feels nervous. "I'll, uh... I'll see you later." She then walks off. "Catch ya later, Staceroo" Then Shelby and Candace glared at him again. "What?!"

Then, as the concert starts, bicycle-driven limo pulls up to the concert and driver Ferb opens the door; Phineas, Buford, Baljeet, Tara and Ferb emerge with rock star outfits and hair, and the limo pulls away, to Ferb's bewilderment. Tara is dressed in a pink skull off the shoulder shirt, a pink bow skirt, striped sleeves, diamond heart necklace, Pink Princess Dangle Earrings, Red Stars Belly Tattoo, a tiara, heavy pink makeup and paint on her face, and her hair covering her eyes, Literally, Tara has the wackiest heavy metal look ever. Baljeet watches the opening performer, Django Brown, playing violin in the style of violin rock on stage, wearing a Scottish kilt. The audience and bystanders are delighted by his talent. "Ohhhh, I do not know about this!" Baljeet almost shrieked more nervous than ever. "You'll be great! Just remember what we practiced: follow the beat and let your feelings out through the music!" Phineas exclaimed. "I am about to let my feelings out through these pleather pants!" Baljeet complained again. "For the last time Tjinder, just have fun!" Tara yelled impatiently while waiting for their turn to rock the house.

At the D.E.I, Doof is ready to carry out his plan. "Okay, I'm almost ready, Perry the Platypus." He points to a heart monitor on his wrist. "This monitor takes my pulse and transmits it to the Bum-Bum-inator, which will then broadcast my heartbeat to all the babies in the Tri-State Area. See?" the Bum-Bum-inator begins beating. "You might say I'm wearing my sleeve on my... I- I mean my heart is wearing, uh... Never mind, whatever, you get it! Ah-ha-HA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He (raises the Bum-Bum-inator through the roof, broadcasting the heartbeat."

AT nighttime, This is it. The is the big moment. People wait and watch with curious faces and blank expressions for who's the next performer. Coltranes comes on stage. "And now, the band you've all been waiting for: The Baljeatles!" Ferb, Tara Phineas and Buford go on stage. The crowd cheers in excitement. "OOH! TARA! OVER HERE!" Shelby cheered from the audience! "This is gonna be big!..." Then, Phineas somehow hears Buford's heartbeat and then mistakes it for a drumbeat. Who could hear a heartbeat like that?! "Hey, cool beat, Buford." Phineas remarked. "Uh... thanks?" was his answer. He mimics the beat on his drum. Phineas and Ferb start playing as well. Tara then does a snap-snap-clap. Just like the stomp-stomp-clap from _We Will Rock You._ She then sees Baljeet peeking around the curtain from backstage. and hides. Now VERY fed up with Baljeet being afraid of his own shadow, sneaks away from the band and the audience to get the scaredy cat to come out. Coltrane is also in there.

"What's up, Baljeet? Your band is waiting for you onstage." Coltrane said. "YOU HAVE TO COME OUT!..." Tara almost yelled in anger. "I can't do it! I just do not know how to rock! I know I am going to get a bad grade!" Baljeet almost sobs despite his new heavy metal look. Tara does not know what to do now. Baljeet CANNOT understand Rock and Roll! AND he doesn't even feel ready at all! "Wait, what are you talking about, 'grades'? This is Summer Rocks! There are no grades." Coltrane said. "YES!" Tara shrieked. "For the last time, Please understand. Summer Rocks isn't anything like summer school or a geology course or even a class! This is like basic camp!" Tara barked. Then Baljeet was just finally about to understand. "No grades?" He asked. "Oh, so it is pass/fail?" "No." Coltrane answered then explained what Phineas was trying to tell him the whole time. "We use a free-floating curriculum to encourage kids to just... rock out and have fun!" Tara then sighed. Glad that Baljeet can finally understand. "There… Happy now? Feeling a lot better?" But it turns out, he was outraged. An expression Tara though Baljeet would never have. "I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!" "WHAA?!" Tara shrieked and scooted back to the wall. Baljeet continued to yell with his new expression and personality. " I WASTED ALL THIS TIME IN A CLASS WITHOUT GRADES?! AOHHHHH! IF ONLY THERE WERE SOME OTHER KIND OF OUTLET FOR ME TO EXPRESS THESE FEELINGS TO MY LIKE-MINDED PEER GROUP!" Tara's face was stunned with a scared expression and with sweat all over her face. "Wait, Seriously?!" She grunts in fear. "Well!..." She gasped. "Aren't you ever not such a mind-mannered kid anymore?!" Baljeet then comes to realization, looks out onstage then to Coltrane. "When you're full of rage, even though you're still a good boy." Tara sighed while speaking after coming to a new conclusion.. "PARDON ME!" Baljeet yelled again. He grabbed his guitar, grabbed Tara in the arm and ran onto the stage. "I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING!" That was then the most intense singing of Baljeet came out; Baljeet singing about his need of grades; A heavy metal song replacing anarchism with order. Such comedic gold. Baljeet played his guitar and sang _(he was more of yelling than singing)_ , Phineas and Ferb played guitar, bass and backup sang, Buford did the drums, and Tara did all the dancing and singing along.

 **Baljeet** : _OH YEAH! I have got something to say!_

I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum!

I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them!

 **Baljeet and Phineas** : Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F!

 **Baljeet** : You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef!

 **Baljeet** : Somebody gimme a grade!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : I need the man keeping me down!

Somebody gimme a grade!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : Is there a red pen in this town?

Somebody gimme a grade!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : I already said it, I need some extra credit TODAY!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : And make it an A!

 _(mp3 version) YES! THAT IS RIGHT!_

Doof's plan seems to be working as Perry watches. He rocks back and forth in a rocking chair. His heart rate monitor beeps very slowly with a steady pace. "Okay, now to relax and keep my heart rate slow and steady, you know, 'cause too much excitement would cause my heart to beat too fast and short out the Bum-Bum-inator." Perry gets an idea. He squirts milk from a baby bottle into his diaper, setting off the alarm and summoning the Nanny-inator. "Change time! Change time!" The inator called. "Perry jumps on the Nanny-inator's arm when it reaches for him, climbs out of the cage while the Nanny-inator accidentally breaks itself, and tackles Doofenshmirtz, who grunts while his heart rate rises, Perry chases Doofenshmirtz around the room. And all around the playpen. His heart rate goes faster and faster. "Perry the Platypus, stop chasing me; I'm supposed to keep my heart rate down!" Doof yells as he gets chased.

Baljeet's singing is really impressing the audience. They are dancing along with the light show outside the stage! Spotlights,stars, you name it! Stacy and Coltrane are dancing together, Candace and Jeremy are together, and Shelby Joy is really have the time of her life! (For Reals)! Tara really got the concert going with her dancing. Baljeet is now more of yelling than singing! (For Reals!)

 **Baljeet** : _OHH! I am so upset!_

I am stone cold, honor roll,

I won't be told how to vent!

 **Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet** : I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify,

Up with the establishment!

 **Baljeet** : My parents understand me, put conformity inside of me which I can help the system out!

I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer,

Put a mic in front of me and I'll SHOUT!

Gimme a grade!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : You know I'm gonna wreck the curve!

Somebody gimme a grade!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : The only letter I deserve!

Somebody gimme a grade!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : THIS ISN'T A REQUEST, I DEMAND THERE BE A TEST TODAAAAYYY!

 **Phineas and Ferb** : (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!)

 **Baljeet** : Gimme a grade!

Perry continues to chase Doofenshmirtz but not around the playpen anymore, who looks at his heart rate monitor. "Uh-oh." He says. Now expecting the worst to happen as the monitor now beeps WAY above the rate of 240 BPM. "Not good." With the inator now malfunctioning, The Bum-Bum-inator shorts out and flies across the sky, yanking Doofenshmirtz along with it and across the Summer Rock's Stage. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE-Wait, is that the Baljeatles?" The Bum-Bum-inator explodes into fireworks, Doofenshmirtz falls onto the ground and survives. While dancing under the fireworks, Candace trips and falls into Jeremy's arms. The share a couple hug. The song concludes with Tara finishing her dance with a wave, and Baljeet throws his guitar to the ground but now rest of it halfway, he placed it carefully in its case with a smile. A burst of applause came of the audience. They cheered SO much they that literally loved the singing and everything in it! Shelby was just wiped out on the ground with a smile on her face from all the dancing.

"Just call me 'Can't-Dance Flynn.'" Candace offers after dancing so much to the song. Jeremy laughs. "Okay, that's your new nickname." Candace then becomes guilty and shocked "Wait, what? No! I'm not supposed to nickname myself! You're supposed to come up with it!" She then almost cries in shame. "You don't even care enough to try!" "Hey, wait a second! I call you Candace, but not because I don't care enough to come up with a cute nickname for you! I call you Candace 'cause... I happen to really like that name." Jeremy comforted and calmed her down. "You do?" "Of course I do! 'Cause it's _your_ name." Candace and Jeremy share an embraceable hug. "That was easy." Stacy replied with a smile as She and Coltrane hold hands. "And that was one of the most amazing moments of my life!" Shelby exclaimed. She then walked home ready to call it a night.

Phineas, Ferb, and Tara and impressed by the brand new Baljeet. "Well, Baljeet, if it means anything, I'd give you an A+ in rock." Phineas reliped. "No. That means almost nothing." Baljeet said. Tara then had a huge happy grin on her face. "Well, it it means almost nothing, then…" She then gives a thumbs up. "Great Job!"


End file.
